talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamiji Tsubasa
One of the "The Octo Leaders". The symbol of darkness. He's removed the light clothing that he wears when acting in secrecy, the armor he wears now that signifies his identity as one of the Octo Leaders emits a domineering pressure to those around him at all times. If you think that he's only capable of assassinating people in the darkness, then you've got another thing coming. But, if you're quick enough, you can express your loyalty to him, maybe there's still time... Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Dark Side * Title Attribute: Allied Dark Characters' Crit DMG +20% Story of Resonance I No matter where in the world, black is always an inauspicious color. But this doesn't mean that all black will bring disaster. However, that man might be an exception. "Black Crow", those who know him call him by this name. II Regarding the inception of "The Octo Leaders", no matter whether it's the Empire, the Federation, or a mercenary in some small tavern somewhere, everyone's outlook on the matter is different. The one that everyone loves talking about the most, and also the one which chills people to the core, is the legend of the "Black Feather King". No one knows the true name of the Black Feather King, everyone who does is already dead. Although that's what the rumors say, in reality everyone who is in contact with him is clear: As long as you don't actively antagonize him, he is actually a really reasonable guy. People usually call him "Black Crow". Although, everyone knows that this doesn't mean that you can get close to him, not like anybody would want to. As the Sacred Alliance brought the interior of the Federation closer under its control, as one of the Octo Leaders "Black Crow" secretly undertook out some operations that were few in number but crucial in importance. The westernmost territory of the Federation was separated from the Sacred alliance by a sea, as the necessary first step of infiltration, it was clear controlling the west would allow the Sacred Alliance's merchant fleets and intelligence agents to enter into Federal territory without any resistance. But as a protrusion of the great continent, there was no good natural port area for the Sacred Alliance to use. So the Sacred Alliance paid off the patrons of the lords of this area to convince them to build a man-made port in the area. The western area of the Federation was bordered by mountains, with the exception of the small bit of coastline that went up and down the area, there was very little land elsewhere that could be used for farming. Therefore, if they were to use their manpower to build a port, it will just exhaust their manpower and wealth. The lords rejected this proposal using this reasoning. It was now Black Crow's turn. Black Crow would accept this quest from the Sacred Alliance on one condition: If they allowed him to take one of the Sacred Alliance's weapons with him. This condition was of course ratified by his superiors, no one dared to doubt him. ... Less than half a year later, during the Federation's Autumn harvest festival, the lords of the west, granted with permission from the capital announced the plans for the construction of a man-made port. He didn't even have to make the Federal lord that wouldn't "play ball" die in a "tragic accident". Black Crow's methods were praised within the Sacred Alliance and they wanted to know how Black Crow had gotten this lord to agree. But Black Crow just said that he gave the farmers of the area the Sacred Alliance's most advanced "weapon". Black Crow knew that it wasn't that the people there didn't want to become rich from building a port, but it was because they already had a hard time keeping everyone fed and clothed, meaning that they really didn't have any extra resources to build a port. So he took the Sacred Alliance's state of the art farming tool to help the people there improve their farming efficiency, thus winning the western Lords over through peaceful means. After finding out the truth, those within the Sacred Alliance didn't have anything to say about this either. Black Crow completed that quest perfectly, didn't he? III Creating conflict will just increase tensions, when the Empire encounters a well-matched opponent, they need to use some "extra methods". Using this "extra methods" creates fear and panic between enemies, damaging their morale: Rumors, plague, bribery, seduction...and even assassination... The Empire were happy with the results of their darker methods up to the point that the higher command believed that the next opponent would be easily taken. But what they didn't expect was for Black Crow to appear. The Empire high command thought about it for three days and nights without understanding why he would want to disrupt their military operations against the Federal? The Sacred Alliance had already tried their hardest to secretly satisfy the Empire's demands, could it be that they were planning on seizing the opportunity to get one up on them? But the Sacred Alliance replied to them, politely as ever: They didn't know anything about this. They said that they had heard that Black Crow had started to intimidate those Empire ministers in charge of these "extra methods". However, they didn't know what type of intimidation this was through. But it may have been due to them just being too easily intimidated that resulted in them all killing themselves either in their own homes or military bases. The Empire high command was extremely panicked by these developments, during wartime if these "extra methods" were being disrupted, their offensive ability would lose greater losses than anticipated. Eventually, the fear of Black Crow overcame the pressure to suffer extra losses. As the Empire launched an invasion on the Federation's northern battlefront, they also gave the secret order to cease all "extra activities", all the related black-ops teams would have to stand down for the time being. But when the war ground to a stalemate, the Empire decided to start using their underhanded tactics again. But the second day after sending the first order after restarting the black-ops team, Black Crow struck again.... According to later rumors, up until the Federal Holy Shield Knights Company arrived nearby the northern battlefront, the Empire didn't dare to use their black-ops teams here. But no one ever found out what the reason behind Black Crow's actions was. Some say that the Sacred Alliance secretly ordered him to do it in order to keep the two sides balanced out, there are others who say it was because one of Black Crow's good friends were hurt by the Empire. But no matter what, that quite different type of black is forever in the hearts of the soldiers and residents along the northern battlefront. Category:Characters